Cirque de Freaks
by ColaVixen Inc
Summary: The black circus is more than a crowd-pleasing performance, something Lexi Adair knows all too well. It's too bad there's no real escape once you've joined, and it's really too bad that the circus itself keeps you chained down to it by soul. Oc's accepted


Essay

I** don't own pokemon nor Brittany(sp?) Spears' Circus. Quick note, I use both spellings of blonde and blond. Blond for males. Blonde for females. Don't believe me look it up.**

**There's only two types of people in the world.**  
><strong>Ones that entertain, and ones that observe.<strong>

A single dark blue eye stared sullenly at the dressing room mirror, reflecting nothing but deep thought and sullenness.

The bright glow of the even brighter light bulbs that surrounded the large glass illuminated a face painted with layers of dark-themed make up with red. Red painted lips, black eye liner that seemed to swallow up the eye, and fake eyelashes. It was what Lexi Adair would call, the face of a clown.

The red was too bright, so much black eyeliner that it blocked out her eyes and made her appear to look like a zigzagoon, and the eyelashes were too clumpy and large.

A total clown, or a first-class whore as Lexi so kindly put it. But it wasn't like she had much a choice of wear. She needed the money, and it was better than cleaning up after the entire audience full of rebellious kids who threw food, careless teens and creepy old men, the ideal crowd for a circus.

Lexi fingered the long piece of hair that covered her left eye, shielding the matching orb from the dark, devious world of the black circus. There wasn't anything wrong with it, but apparently the ringmaster thought it went well with her outfit. She disagreed strongly, not that she'd admit it or anything of the likes. It reminded her too much of the blood-haired circus lord himself, as creepy as that sounded.

A sharp snap echoed throughout the empty room as the blonde slammed a jar of black nail polish down far harder then what she had meant. From the way she "set" it down on a daily basis, Lexi was surprised that it hadn't broken from the bottom by now. Secretly, she wanted it to. That meant less of the fake paint she'd have to cover herself in, less of the foul substance they called cosmetics.

The circus actresses' eyes drifted towards the red and white jewel and diamond encrusted pokeball that sat on a royal red pillow of fine silk and gold yarn. Seals filled to the brim with sparkles that would be released upon a good throw were planted firmly on the top and bottom. Said capsule device contained one of Lexi's best and only friend's in the mad house named a circus, Vexinne the Floatzel, known by her stage name as Vexinne the fire-breathing weasel.

The water-type, contrary to her trainer's opinions, loved the spotlight and the attention. She basked in the praise and cheers thrown at her after a good night's performance, and loved being pampered. But that didn't mean that Vexinne couldn't understand her partner's views, and visa versa, quite the opposite, actually.

Placing a hand on top of the red and white ball, Lexi vaguely toyed with the idea of releasing the Floatzel, but quickly discarded it. The weasel needed all her energy for the performance, since the traveling circus had stopped at a larger town than normal, which meant more people to impress and please. _But at least that means more money,_ Lexi noted with satisfaction.

A vague knock on the heavy dark oak door alerted the blonde performer of company, and she hurriedly slipped on her dreaded heels before adjusting the large black feather boa draped around her shoulders and arms, making sure that her black top hat was secured.

Trying to block out the annoying clicking of her too-high heels, Lexi stood and twisted the brass knob. "Yes?" She tried her best to sound pleasant and not let her frustration show through.

A small jester child no older than the year of seven stood at the door, looking up with large eyes half hidden by the large top hat that upon his messy blond locks. "Miss, they're ready for you," He squeaked, clearly nervous. His light golden hair fell to partially conceal one eye, leaving the other out and under the dark blue satin hat. The same color as her dull orbs.

"Fine," Lexi sighed, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. "You may go..." She dismissed, only pausing when she realized she didn't know the kid's name.

"Jamie," The little boy finished for her, blue eyes not unlike her own widening significantly.

'Heh, must be a newbie.' Lexi smiled with amusement down at the young blond. "Tell 'em I'll be out in a second." She instructed.

Jamie nodded, backing away from the doorway with an air of uneasiness and shaky nervousness. "O-of course, Miss." He nodded and turned on his heel and scurried away like a frightened mouse. Lexi watched him go with slight curiosity, before shaking her head. She really hoped that he wouldn't try to run away like the others and end up like them when they were caught, she was really starting to admire the boy.

_It's a damn shame that someone like him ended up somewhere like here,_ Lexi tilted her head as she watched his black-garbed form dart around the corner swiftly. It really was too bad. But she had other things to worry about, like putting on a good enough performance to impress the extra large crowd that night, and avoiding a certain red-haired asshole. All while keeping her abnormally large temper in check. Joy. It'd be a miracle if she didn't flip another coffee table at the smallest of things like the previous night. Although most of the circus performers and staff thought it was hilarious to see the head assistant be hit with an overturned coffee table, the ringmaster did not.

Swiping the brightly decorated pokeball, Lexi took one last glance in the blinding mirror at her fake, other half before exiting the medium-sized dressing room.

"Now presenting, the Noire du cirque's own, Red Devil!" the voice of the ringmaster boomed loudly into the microphone, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Lexi forced on a fake and bitterly sweet smile, even giving a wave or two. 'Someone, shoot me, now.' She thought sourly, smile faltering for a moment before returning full force at the red-haired man's warning smirk. _Fuck_ _you,_ she thought, hoping with all her might that he got the message. If he did, he didn't show it.

The next thing Lexi knew, there was a flash of golden and bronze glitter and Vexinne was next to her, waving pale-colored paws to the awing audience.

"It's show time," She murmured to the water-type, who gave a cry of agreement before falling to all four paws.

"Let's dance Vexinne, flamethrower!"

**Not too bad. A little short, but it'll get way longer. I know Lexi seems a little mary-sueish right now, but I promise that'll disappear by the next chapter or so. If you wish to submit an oc, then please do so, but by PM if you have an account. I don't want anyone getting in trouble for submitting in a review(unless you have no account, than you may send in a review). I don't accept mary-sues/gary-stues at all. No exceptions.**

**Name:**

**Stage Name:(be creative, if you can't think of one then leave it to me ;)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:(Hair, eyes, body type, height, skin tone, tattoos, etc. I'll accept weird hair and eye colors because hey, it's a circus)**

**Personality:( please include how they act on stage)**

**Normal clothes:( clothes when they're not performing)**

**Stage Clothes:( Anything really, but make sure it goes with your job)**

**Talent/Circus position:( what do they do? Singing, magic tricks, acrobatics, etc.)**

**Pokemon:( Just one. Or an egg, if you wish. No legendaries, but I'll take some pseudo-legendaries. Please include moveset, gender, and personality. I'll allow only a few shinies)**

**Special move:( Optional. Can your pokemon learn a special move others of its kind can't? Like for example, Vexinne knows flamethrower and she's a Floatzel)**

**Does your pokemon play a role in your act? If so, than what?:**

**Pokemon outfit:( Does your pokemon have a special outfit that goes with their trainer's?)**

**History:( Takes place in the normal pokemon world. Include why they joined the dark circus)**

**Dream/Goal:( Is there a certain goal they want to accomplish?)**

**Does He/She wish to leave the circus at some point?:**

**Love interest:( For way later.**

**Other:(Did I forget anything? Or is there anything you'd like to add?)**


End file.
